


Blood That Binds

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood Magic, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Crying Loki (Marvel), Declarations Of Love, Face-Sitting, Families of Choice, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Thor (Marvel), M/M, Magic, Rituals, Top Thor (Marvel), Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: All Loki wanted was to save his brother.





	Blood That Binds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/gifts).



The storm was severe, even for Loki. A natural-born Jotun could still die of exposure, and for a moment Loki feared he might if they didn’t find shelter soon. More than that, a deep part of him feared Thor might die regardless. His brother, blue in skin now, had been pink when he was a boy. Loki still remembered when Thor had been brought to them, already a head taller than Loki, but so weak in comparison. Aesir bodies were not made for Jotun winters. 

That was why Loki had transfused his own blood into Thor’s veins, had tied their hearts together and changed Thor’s very genes to keep him alive. He made Thor half Jotnar, a runt just like Loki. The two of them shared blood in the most intimate way.

They were meant to hide Thor until he grew of age to retake Asgard from Hela, but the longer he remained the more Loki was unwilling to let Thor leave. Thor was the only one at court who saw him as something beyond a runt with magic. Thor even embraced what Loki had done to save him. Thor called him brother. Thor expressed love for him, often openly as a direct affront to the court that shunned Loki for all he was. Thor couldn’t leave. Loki wouldn’t allow that. 

But the more the storm raged the more he feared he wouldn’t be able to stop it as planned. 

Thor shivered and tugged him in the direction of a cave. He hesitated, but when he looked toward their path to the place he’d prepared it wasn’t visible. They wouldn’t make it.

The next time Thor tugged his arm he went willingly, cursing the fates for this weather. If the storm had held off another hour, even half an hour, they would have made it. He could have saved his brother.

Loki sat still as Thor built a fire, lightning sparking from his hands and painting his face in brilliant white. He wanted to see Thor’s face in the blood moon, to see the way his eyes would turn black and to know the color of his blue skin turning gray with it. The skin Loki gave him, the eyes gifted to him by Loki’s own blood. All that sacrifice and still, still Thor was going to have to go back to Asgard. 

The fire roared to life when Thor added a bit of fuel from his pack. Gold highlighted his smooth skin, no heritage marks, even though Loki had hoped.

Thor plopped down next to him on the cave floor and bumped their shoulders together. “The worst part is about to hit us, I’m not sure when we can continue.”

Loki hugged his knees to his chest and stared into the fire, hoping it would show him something.

“You could make the storm end, couldn't you?” Loki tried.

Thor sighed. “I've been trying, the storm is stubborn, the clouds won't part. I'm sure I've made it less severe, but I can't make it stop.”

Loki sagged as he sat and looked at the cave walls, the way the firelight glittered off of mineral deposits and illuminated faded paintings. This has been a home once, Loki realized. Probably well before he was born, when the first giants rose out of the ice. They were so close to the sacred ground he needed.

“How much longer, do you think?” He asked.

Thor leaned over and peered out the mouth of the cave and hummed. “If I slip into a meditative state and really work at the storm? Maybe I can banish it by dawn.”

Loki cussed and closed his eyes, grit his teeth, tried not to lash out with the magic burning under his skin. The wind wailed past the mouth of the cave and Loki was reminded of great beasts being slaughtered, of Thor… he sighed and felt the rage in him die. It was useless. All of it. Once again he’d failed at something basic, a gods damned hike of all things.

“Loki,” Thor’s voice was quiet, “why are we even out in this?”

“Supposedly there’s a twin to—”

“To the casket of Ancient Winters, yes, that’s the lie you told me. What’s the truth?” Thor nudged him with an elbow and Loki pushed him back. 

“It doesn’t matter now. We had a schedule to keep and we won’t make it in this storm,” Loki said, voice flat, as empty and hollow as his chest had become.

Thor leaned into him, warm and gentle. “How long do you think we can run before Laufey catches up to us? You know he hates when we disappear.”

Loki crossed his arms over his knees, then set his forehead against them. He waited a moment, just long enough to see if Thor would speak again, but Thor was always so patient with him, always so willing to wait.

Loki didn’t care much for honesty, but he would respect Thor enough to tell him the truth.

“There is no twin to the Casket of Ancient Winters—”

“I’m aware—”

“However,” Loki cut in, “there’s a place down in the valley where an old, old temple once stood. The ruin hasn’t been used in thousands of years, most people don’t even know it exists, but if you go there during a blood moon, and if you know how to perform a certain ritual, then you can open the roots of Yggdrasil and you can go very, very far away.”

Thor was silent next to him, unmoving, then he swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath. “How far?”

Loki lifted his head and looked his brother in the eye. “Realities.”

Thor stared at him, his face unreadable but so painfully beautiful as light from the fire danced over his features and played in his silver-white beard and hair. Loki looked back in the fire but still it didn’t speak to him, didn’t reveal any alternatives or any glimpses into the future. 

He watched colors surge in the flames as the fuel was broken down and cursed himself again for his failure.

“We’ll miss our blood moon,” he whispered, “and even if we’d made it I don’t know that I could safely perform the ritual in this weather anyway. I’d need to be able to see the temple floor for the inscriptions, if they’re even still legible.”

A heavy, sick feeling curled in Loki’s stomach and he felt tears begin to burn his eyes. He stood and threw his hand out to the side, releasing his anguish into the fire until the flames nearly licked the cave ceiling. The feeling wouldn’t leave. His heart pounded in his chest and his throat felt tight. 

“You’ll burn through all the fuel if you keep doing that,” Thor told him, tone mild like it was a hunting trip in summer and not life and death for them to be stranded out here.

Loki whipped around to face him and felt the first tears fall from his eyes. “Do you not care?”

Thor raised an eyebrow. “About?”

“Ab—you can’t—about going back to Asgard! Trying to take your kingdom back from Hela! Your sister! Goddess of death! The blood moon I needed won’t be around for another thirty years but you’ll be back on Asgard in fifteen or less you’ll…” Loki’s voice died off, his tears betraying him, flowing freely.

Thor stood and walked to him, large hands cradling his face, Thor’s touch too warm despite the jotun blood in his veins. Loki’s blood. 

“I’ll what, Loki?” He asked, voice so quiet it was nearly lost to the howling of the storm picking up outside.

Loki felt the words in the back of his throat, thick as bile and just as sour. Thor would leave him. He wanted to scream it, to rip Thor to pieces for daring to ever mean so much that Loki didn’t want to live without him. It wasn’t fair and it wasn’t right. He should have lied all those years ago and told Laufey there was nothing he could do to save the shivering Aesir princeling that had been entrusted to them by Asgard’s dying queen.

Odin’s blood had still been fresh in Thor’s sunshine-bright hair when he arrived. It had been such a deep, unnatural looking red that Loki thought it would stain and Thor would forever wear the crown of his father’s slaughter. 

Thor sighed and smiled to him, the sad little smile he always gave when he felt Loki was being stubborn without cause. “I always thought you would come with me, brother. We’ve yet to lose a fight when we stand side by side.”

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes, but didn’t remove himself from Thor’s loving hold. “How? I can’t survive Asgard’s heat.”

Thor licked his lips and cast his eyes to the side, toward the snow slowly burying their shelter. “You could.”

Loki opened his mouth, then closed it. Thor didn’t mean… he couldn’t.

“How?” Loki asked.

One of Thor’s hands fell to his shoulder and the other slid to the back of his neck, their eyes met again and Thor held a steel in his gaze that left no room to question how serious he was.

“The same way I survived Jotunheim’s cold,” he replied.

Loki drew in a slow breath, his hand already poised on his dagger. “You don’t know what you’re offering, Thor, what the spell requires.”

Thor shook his head. “I don’t, but it’s you, Loki. You’re my brother. You did it for me. I want to give you the same thing.”

Loki felt his lips split into a feral grin and sunk his blade into Thor’s chest, narrowly missing his heart, then began chanting the transfusion spell. Thor gripped him tight and grit his teeth, snarling through the pain.

“Then we are of one blood and one body, my brother, inseparable,” Loki promised.

He removed the blade and took a step back, leaving Thor’s hands. Thor’s bright crimson blood tasted of metal as Loki clean and felt it sinking in and mingling with his own. The spell was fast, efficient, barely five beats of his heart had passed before he felt himself growing warmer and felt the chill of the cave biting him. He shivered and exhaled, saw a small cloud where his breath fogged in the air. Just like Thor’s. 

The wound was already healing, the surface of it closed and no longer bleeding. Loki resheathed his dagger and looked at his hands. He focused on the fiery Aesir blood running through him and watched as his skin began turning pink. There was no mirror, so he would have to repeat this again once they were back at the palace, to know what this new face Thor gave him looked like.

He met Thor’s eyes and saw he’d done the same, summoned his Aesir skin with an almost serene smile. Loki had forgotten just how golden Thor was in his other form. Flush with the blood of kings. Was Loki as golden, like a radiant sun, or was he a moon? Thor’s perfect compliment, truly his brother.

Loki’s tears had dried, but he felt them anew as he looked at Thor. “It’s like we were born brothers, now.”

Thor shook his head and pulled Loki close to him. “No, this is better. We chose this.”

The heat of Thor’s touch wasn’t scalding now. Not even when Thor leaned in and pressed their lips together, or when his tongue slid into Loki’s mouth. Deep in Loki’s heart there was a piece of himself that he’d never known was missing, but he felt it now, felt how complete he was, and wondered how he’d ever lived before.

Thor chose him. Thor wanted him to go to Asgard, to help retake his home; maybe even to make that home Loki’s as well.

Loki was hard under his furs, his new blood eager to sing with completion. He pulled Thor closer, pressed their hips together, felt Thor’s body answer his own. Thor broke their kiss and moved to his neck, biting him and sucking hard. A mark would be left, a bruise he could easily heal but already knew he wouldn’t.

He jumped and Thor grabbed him in the same moment, held him aloft and groped his ass with callused hands. Thor walked them closer to the fire and sat down with Loki in his lap. Outside the howling of the storm died into a dull roar as the snow finally piled high enough to shut them in. No matter, there was no rush now.

Thor sucked his tongue and reached between them, up under Loki’s furs until he found his brother’s cock, grabbed and squeezed it until Loki was keening and writhing. No one else had ever touched him, had ever held him like this or even kissed him. Any memory he had of tenderness and affection came from Thor. Now Thor would have him entirely. They belonged to each other, shared blood and history and the whole of their future.

The kiss broke and Loki frowned as Thor laid on his back on the cave floor. He grimaced, then tore Loki’s furs off and used them as a pillow.

Loki watched as Thor licked his lips, so pink now, and began hauling him forward. He went easily, crawled up until he was sitting over Thor’s face. Part of him wanted to make a game of it, but he didn’t have the patience. Thor’s tongue pressed against his hole and Loki bit his lip. The pleasure was a shock, but one he welcomed. With each lick and gentle touch he felt his body opening and he rocked into it, ground himself down on Thor’s face and felt the scratch of his brother’s beard on his skin. His handsome face was hidden, only his eyes visible when Loki looked down.

Loki played with the head of his cock, smeared precum around and rubbed himself in a tease that brought him close to the edge, half a heartbeat away from finishing as Thor ate him out ravenously. Moans were lost in his body, the deep rumble of Thor’s voice in time with the thunder above their heads. With Thor pressed so close it was a wonder he could even breathe. Thor’s tongue felt so sweet and hot that Loki didn’t even mind the stone digging into his knees. It was a nice contrast, such easy pleasure in such a hard place.

The head of his cock was so red, almost purple where it peaked out of the foreskin as he toyed with it. Loki kept himself on edge until the throbbing was almost painful, but gods he loved this. He loved having Thor under him, servicing him, promising things to him without a word uttered. Thor was his. That had been the entire point of the trip, hadn’t it? To keep Thor, to make sure Thor never left his side. Knowing that Thor wanted him was intoxicating, a better liquor for his bruised heart than anything that came from a cask. Whatever Thor wanted from him, he’d have it.

As much as Loki wanted to keep himself on the brink of oblivion, he couldn’t. Every second with Thor’s tongue in his ass made the knowledge of his victory here even more real, and it was making the pleasure too sharp to resist. He pulled back and pressed the head of his cock to Thor’s lips, then watched his beloved brother suck him down, felt that talented tongue slide across his cockhead and flick against him. Thor moaned happily and that was all he could take. Loki’s eyes rolled into his head as his mouth dropped open. Broken, shaking, chest-deep groans poured out of him as Thor suckled him and drank him down.

He leaned forward and braced himself against the floor, but feared his arms would give out. His body felt too light. All of him felt too light. It scared him with how much he liked it, already wanted more and more and more.

Thor moaned and sucked him clean, then tapped his thigh and Loki began crawling back down. His hips already ached and he felt so fucked out from doing so little. All he could do for several minutes was lay with his head on Thor’s chest, the war-drum beat of his brother’s heart lulling him into an easy calm.

Thor was quiet, rubbing his back and petting his hair. Loki could feel Thor’s cock twitching, hard and unfulfilled. He smiled and lifted himself up enough to look at Thor’s face. The icy blue of them was sharp in the low light of the fire. A predator pinned beneath him, ready to throw him off and devour him whole.

Loki flicked two fingers to summon a nice pile of furs beside them, then rolled off of Thor and onto the makeshift bed. Thor removed his own clothing and followed. The weight of Thor’s body on his was something he knew from sparring, but he liked it better here. He pulled a little vial of oil out of the ether and pressed into Thor’s hand.

Thor raised an eyebrow. “You have all of these things in one of your little pocket dimensions?”

Loki nodded. “I like being prepared.”

The grin on Thor’s face was feral. Spit still shone on his lips and in his beard, and his breath smelled like Loki’s cum.

Two very well oiled fingers slid into his body, accepted so easily that he wanted the third right away. Thor obliged, filling him up and making sure he was nice and slick inside. Loki spread his legs wide and pulled them up until his scraped knees were almost level with Thor’s armpits. He’d fingered himself plenty, but Thor was thicker, bigger, and felt so much better. 

Loki relaxed into it all, moaned loud and filthy when it burned as Thor slid a fourth finger into him. The sound echoed through the cavern and Loki wondered distantly if there were any wild bears in the depths. They’d find out, he supposed.

Thor went up to his knees, his cock pointing right out at Loki’s face as precum dripped down. They smiled to each other, and then Loki watched Thor pick up the oil and bring it right over to where he was opened so wide. Thor tipped the vial and poured oil directly into Loki’s body. The thought of how wet and slick he’d be made his stomach jump.

The rest of the oil went on Thor’s dick, a little drizzle that he spread around well. Not that he needed it with almost the entire bottle up Loki’s ass. 

All four fingers slipped free and Loki had only a moment to mourn the loss before Thor filled him up. Loki pulled Thor back down and kissed him, bit him and scratched his back for the audacity of that cock filling him even more. The fingers had been enough, but barely. He was so big, so hot, and it made Loki want nothing except to be kept just like this; pinned under his brother’s body and fucked until he couldn’t walk. Once they retook Asgard maybe he could be Thor’s concubine.

Thor was shaking above him, grunting on each breath as he started rolling his hips, then snapping them. There was no friction with all the oil and the slide was making Loki delirious.

“I’m not going to last, Loki.” Thor’s voice was thready and weak, his thrusts erratic.

Loki cradled his face and nuzzled his cheek. “That’s alright, we’ve got time. This storm will last a few days, won’t it, brother?”

Thor moaned and nodded, then buried his face in Loki’s neck and thrust up hard enough that their skin smacked. The sound Thor made when he came was a true warrior’s growl, more animal than giant or man. A satisfied beast.

“Oh, fuck, Loki. Brother, I love you.” Thor kissed his neck and rocked his hips, milking his cock in Loki’s wet hole.

Loki smiled and let himself be lavished. Kisses and little love bites graced his new, pink skin as Thor worshiped him. His mind wandered, found itself stuck on memories of Thor’s smile and laughter, and a new, precious warmth found a home in his heart. 

He hummed under his breath and played with Thor’s hair idly as he watched the firelight dance across the cave walls. “I love you, too, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for the wondrous [Raven](https://thunderingraven.tumblr.com/) who is all kinds of fantastic. this was edited fairly quickly and only by me, no beta, so pardon any lingering mistakes. 
> 
> leave a comment and let me know what you think :D


End file.
